


Face Down

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: What started off as a friendly spar match turns a bit serious. Pairing: Fenris/ Iron BullSong: Bodies Artist: Drowning Pool Storyline: Lioness





	

Both had death grips on their blades. Josephine's always admired a good spar and this one is no exception. Except did she just see the lyrium covered elf grin? 

“Oh that's gonna hurt in the morning.” Crem walks up next to Josephine winking at the smile she gives him. “Come on now chief! Can't let a Vint get the best of you!” 

“Technically he's not a vint Crem.” Varric explains from his barrel vantage point. 

“He sounds like one.” Crem shrugs visibly wincing as Bull plasters Fenris against the fence. 

“Now Bull's done it.” Varric shakes his head at whatever Bull said to the elf as lyrium starts to glow and the choppy moves become silk. 

“Hey! No fair with the glowing Fenris!” Bull takes the blade on his vambrace sets for another charge as Fenris does too the screech of the blades nearly deafening.

Fenris is baring his teeth at Bull even as his target rolls his shoulders the cut he received a moment ago bugging him. 

“You will take back the slander you spouted against her this instant or your heart will be in my hand.” 

Bull stands up to his full height eyebrow raised at Fenris in question. “How do YOU know her?” 

Fenris checks his swing glaring at Bull, “She served in the tower in Kirkwall, often answered my questions about them. Plus she was involved with Hawke for a time and I have fought at Hawke's side for years.” 

“I wouldn't slander my own wife Fenris, what did you think I said?” 

“Ah, it doesn't matter. My apologies, and belated congratulations on the nuptials.” His bow is courtly, ears low in apology as Bull puts his blade up glan

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
